


(i cut 'em) with my fatal charm

by Anna_Karenina



Series: desperate to survive [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: Генри злился, что они так по-дурацки провели вечер, но тут дверь зрительного зала открылась снова.





	(i cut 'em) with my fatal charm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(i cut 'em) with my fatal charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831570) by [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/pseuds/orangesparks). 



> Примечание 1: события миди «Blood stains, speed kills, Fast cars, cheap thrills» с точки зрения Генри Бауэрса; обсценная лексика.
> 
> Примечание 2: (i cut 'em) with my fatal charm — строка из песни «Fatal Charm» Билли Айдола.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Я всегда волнуюсь,  
когда вижу сияние его глаз слишком близко,  
и у меня по спине идет дрожь.  
_Motorhead & Girlschool_

Подожди немного, сладкая,  
Я расскажу о тебе парням…  
_Motley Crue_

  
  
_Август 1988 г._  
  
Фильм оказался полным говном.  
  
В кино про Джейсона кому-нибудь всегда отрезали голову или сиськи (а чаще всего  _и то, и другое,_  к счастью). Но фильмы про Фредди? Каждая новая часть становились всё тупее.  
  
Этот побил рекорды: одна девчонка задохнулась от приступа астмы (Генри на секунду представил, что это происходит на самом деле, с малявкой Каспбраком, и засмеялся — первый и последний раз за весь вечер), другой парень умер от невидимых ударов карате, а ещё одна девка превратилась в таракана.  
  
Полное говно.  
  
Если бы они с Рыгалом  _заплатили_  за билеты, Генри пошёл бы к старику Фоксфорду, который сидел на кассе, и потребовал бы деньги обратно. Честно говоря, ему и так хотелось их потребовать. Просто посмотреть на реакцию старика.  
  
Когда фильм закончился, они вышли в холл и постояли, прислонившись к игровым автоматам. И сердито поглядывали на каждого выходившего из зала мелкого говнюка, тоскливо смотревшего на пульты управления. У этих трусов не хватало духу даже вообразить, как они отталкивают Генри и Рыгала в сторону и просто берут то, что им хочется.  
  
Дешёвый джин, который они спёрли из бара миссис Хаггинс, уже совсем не чувствовался в выдохшемся «Пепси», плескавшемся в картонных стаканах. Но они всё же допили остатки.  
  
Лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Генри злился, что они так по-дурацки провели вечер, но тут дверь зрительного зала открылась снова, и из неё вышел последний зритель.  
  
Беверли Марш была без капли косметики, если не считать ягодного бальзама для губ, а на скуле красовался синяк, который уже начал бледнеть. Она улыбалась от уха до уха  _(они что, смотрели разные фильмы?)_. Распущенные волосы рассыпались по плечам. Вид у Марш был такой, будто она витает в облаках.  
  
Как только она увидела Генри и Рыгала, сияющая улыбка исчезла. Это задело бы Генри, если бы у него уже не зрел план.  
  
Когда она прошла мимо, Рыгало толкнул Генри локтем и широко ухмыльнулся. Генри ответил сердитым взглядом.  
  
_Я всегда на пять шагов впереди тебя._  
  


  
Она села в машину почти без уговоров.  
  
Генри удивился, но успел опомниться и быстро сделать безразличное лицо, прежде чем открыть ей дверь. Никаких эмоций.  
  
(Он думал, что Марш заупрямится и, может, придётся ехать за ней пару кварталов, прежде чем она сдастся, если сдастся вообще.)  
  
Они ехали в тишине (относительной, потому что колонки у Рыгала были неслабыми, а эту кассету «Мегадет» он, кажется, собрался заслушать до полной негодности раньше, чем неделя подойдёт к концу), но Генри следил за происходящим в зеркало со своего привычного места: отчасти потому, что хотел быть в курсе всего, но не собирался пересаживаться с переднего сиденья, а отчасти — потому что не доверял Хокстеттеру, когда тот был с ними.  
  
Марш не казалась  _испуганной_ , ни капли. Но она явно не была и в восторге.  
  
Она будто не могла понять, что происходит.  
  
_Как и я, куколка,_  — подумал Генри. Он не понимал, почему она вообще села в машину.  
  
_(Не может ведь быть, чтобы она… чтобы...)_  
  
_Нет уж,_  — подумал Генри и отогнал приятную мысль подальше, прежде чем его тонкие губы успели растянуться в самодовольной улыбке. Ему не хотелось раскрывать свои карты так рано.  
  
Ещё не время.  
  
Наконец они добрались до части города, где, по словам отца Генри, жили всякие чмошники — за Лоуэр-Мэйн-стрит, где находились самые бедные кварталы. Хотя у них был тихий городок, поблизости этих мест полиция часто изымала наркотики.  
  
(Генри однажды случайно услышал, как его отец говорил Алоизию Неллу, заехавшему попить пива и поболтать: «Там одни отбросы живут. Жалко, что эти районы уцелели при наводнении семьдесят девятого. Без них работы было бы куда меньше». Нелл не возразил, но поморщился, дождавшись, когда Буч наконец отведёт глаза.)  
  
Как только Рыгало притормозил, Марш кинулась к дому, будто за ней гнался сам дьявол. Генри подумал, что девчонка пыталась покататься и  _смыться_ , и его охватила ярость. Но тут же угасла, как костёр, в который плеснули ледяной водой. Он заметил, как Марш быстро осматривала улицу, как напрягалась от каждой вспышки фар проезжающих мимо машин.  
  
Настороженно. Напуганно.  
  
Несколько секунд, и она скользнула в дверь дома, будто испуганное привидение.  
  


  
— Мне нравятся твои браслеты, — сказал Патрик.  
  
(На самом деле он мог сказать что угодно, из-за оглушающего рёва «Слейера» было толком не слышно. Но Генри показалось, что он сказал это.)  
  
Вика оставили в школе после уроков: его застукали, когда он разбирался с тем новеньким возле актового зала (ничего, Сисястый получит дополнительную взбучку на следующей неделе, так сказать, чтобы вернуть услугу), так что сзади сидели только Патрик и Беверли.  
  
Генри посмотрел на них в зеркале и увидел, как рука, бледная, словно живот рыбы, протянулась и коснулась её запястья. Он бы обернулся и сердитым взглядом поставил Патрика место, если бы Беверли сама не отдернула руку, как ошпаренная.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Где ты их взяла?  
  
— Сама сделала.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Девочки, вы там не скучаете? — через плечо спросил Рыгало. — Может, ещё косички начнёте друг другу заплетать?  
  
И сам засмеялся собственной шутке. Генри присоединился, разразившись громким и хриплым гоготом; он старался не обращать внимания на разлившееся в животе неприятное чувство.  
  
Патрик не обратил внимания; его, кажется, не задело даже то, как быстро и решительно Марш убрала руку, стоило к ней прикоснуться.  
  
— Сделаешь мне? У тебя просто отпадно выходит.  
  
(Генри повернул голову быстрее, чем двигался Супермен, трахающий Лоис Лейн, и убедился, что речь до сих пор шла об этих чёртовых  _браслетах_.)  
  
— Конечно. Дашь пару баксов за кожу и скажешь, какой цвет хочешь.  
  
— Это настоящая кожа?  
  
Рука Патрика снова скользнула к её запястью: он касался кожи Беверли, а не браслета. Она снова отняла руку, сорвала с себя браслет и протянула ему. Патрик жадно схватил его (как уродливая форель, разинув рот, схватила бы червяка, поджидающего её на крючке). И теперь восхищённо держал перед собой на вытянутых руках.  
  
— Офигенный!  
  
— Ты хочешь чёрный или коричневый?  
  
— Чёрный.  
  
Генри даже не мог посмеяться над новым подтверждением того, что Хокстеттер был самым чокнутым из всех людей, которых ему выпало несчастье встретить. Потому что тот продолжал медленно придвигаться к Марш поближе.  
  
На секунду, полную белой ярости, их с Патриком глаза встретились в зеркале — и, будто остального было мало, Патрик ухмылялся.  
  
_А ты останови меня,_  — словно говорил этот взгляд. —  _Давай, попробуй._  
  
— Тормози, — сказал Генри Рыгалу.  
  
— Что? — переспросил тот. — Я думал, мы перекусить едем.  
  
— Да  _тормози_  ты!  
  
Рыгало искоса посмотрел на Генри, но у него хватило ума быстро уступить и не ввязываться в споры. Генри вышел из машины и наклонил вперёд спинку кресла.  
  
— До завтра, — сказал он Бев.  
  
Если та и удивилась внезапной смене планов, то не подала виду. Просто пожала плечами.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Закинула рюкзак на плечо, вышла из машины и небрежно помахала на прощанье. Ответил только Рыгало.  
  
Когда машина снова тронулась с места, Генри услышал тихий смешок позади. Он быстро глянул в зеркало и увидел, что Патрик до сих пор держит браслет. Осторожно, будто что-то хрупкое и диковинное, не вещь, а беспомощное, корчащееся насекомое.  
  


  
На следующее утро, до уроков, Генри припугнул одного коротышку с брекетами на зубах, и тот сказал, где в последний раз видел Марш. Оказалось, она была возле дерева, которое росло с южной стороны школы.  
  
Она сидела, скрестив ноги, и смотрела на школьный двор с подчёркнуто безразличным видом, ни на чём не задерживая взгляд. Одной рукой она подпирала подбородок. Когда на Бев неожиданно упала его тень, она потушила сигарету, которую прятала в ладони. Потом увидела, кто её испугал, и недовольно поморщилась.  
  
— Вот  _дерьмо_. Я же только что прикурила.  
  
Генри бросил перед ней несколько смятых долларов. Тот самый коротышка обойдётся сегодня без ланча (и пускай радуется, что потерял только деньги, а не пару постоянных зубов).  
  
Марш изумлённо на него посмотрела.  
  
— Я хочу кафф.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сделаешь мне кожаный  _кафф_. Не какой-то девчачий  _браслетик_.  
  
Прежде чем она перестала сдерживать улыбку (если бы она начала над ним смеяться, он бы так вмазал кулаком по дереву, что разбил бы костяшки до крови, но она бы сразу перестала смеяться, а если нет, это бы ей боком вышло), он добавил:  
  
— Как… как у Конана. Шварцнеггера. Ясно?  
  
Он поднял кулак и показал пальцем на запястье, словно говорил с глухой. Она на секунду приоткрыла рот от удивления, а потом на лице появилось привычное лёгкое веселье.  
  
— Да. Это я могу.  
  


  
Ему нравилось встречать её (даже не просто встречать, а  _заставать врасплох_ ) возле шкафчика. Таким образом Генри убивал двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
Во-первых, давал ей понять, что она будет зависать с его компанией, так что пускай привыкает.  
  
Во-вторых, давал это понять всей школе.  
  
Генри раньше думал, что все девчонки аккуратные и держат вещи в таком порядке, что даже противно (не то чтобы он такое видел дома, Рина не собиралась им прислуживать, что и сообщила Бучу и Генри). Поэтому он так удивился, когда лавина бумажек, посыпавшихся из шкафчика Марш, чуть не завалила Виктора.  
  
Рыгало сразу наклонился, чтобы собрать её вещи, и край его выцветшей футболки с логотипом «Моторхэд» приподнялся над джинсами.  
  
Прежде чем Генри успел съязвить, что Рыгало мог бы не так явно лизать ей зад (может, сделать Рыгалу одолжение и сообщить, что его собственный зад был виден во всем коридоре?), тот презрительно хмыкнул: он увидел постеры на стенках её шкафчика.  
  
— Господи, этих парней от девчонок не отличишь. Надо тебя приучить к классной музыке.  
  
И в самом деле, парни (и девушки) на смятых страницах, вырванных из журналов, были мертвенно-бледными, высокими и худыми, как жерди, с тёмной подводкой, размазанной вокруг насмешливо прищурившихся глаз. Одеты они были в чёрную кожу (не то чтобы та много скрывала), а стоявшие торчком волосы были или иссиня-чёрными, или кроваво-красными.  
  
— Забавно, — ответила Беверли, беря у Рыгала стопку книг и тетрадей, — я собиралась вам сказать то же самое.  
  
Она небрежно сунула всё на верхнюю полку, захлопнула дверцу, стукнув по ней кулаком, и сдула упавшие на глаза волосы. На следующий день им явно предстояло встретиться с новой лавиной.  
  
— А мне нравятся эти группы.  
  
Теперь Хокстеттер, привычно сутулясь, стоял к ней ближе, чем секунду назад. И криво улыбался.  
  
_Блядь, ну конечно,_  — горько подумал Генри, —  _эти бледные худющие уродцы похожи на тебя, как родные братья и сёстры._  
  
Если бы то же самое сказал кто-то другой, в словах не было бы подвоха. Но Патрик словно намекал, что это связывает их на глубоком уровне, недоступном обычным людям.  
  
Марш, кажется, не особо впечатлилась, хотя и не нашла в его словах ничего странного.  
  
_(Иногда она была такой наивной. Будто не догадывалась: этот придурок скажет, что пользуется теми же тампонами, что она, лишь бы заработать немного очков.)_  
  
— Да? И какая твоя любимая?  
  
— «Киллинг джоук», — уверенно ответил Хокстеттер. Вместо того, чтобы сказать, что такой группы нет, она кивнула.  
  
(Почти… почти  _одобрительно._ )  
  
— Какого чёрта это значит? — сказал Генри. — Это что, твоё зеркало тебе говорит, когда ты по утрам в него смотришься?  
  
Патрик только улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
— Эй, может,  _пойдём уже?_  — спросил Вик.  
  
Прежде чем Генри успел ответить, что они пойдут, когда  _он_  им скажет, Беверли зашагала по коридору, забросив рюкзак за плечо. Она даже не обратила внимания, идут ли они за ней, будто ей было плевать.  
  
Остальные обернулись и посмотрели на Генри.  
  
— Ладно, блядь, пошли, — сказал он и пошёл вперёд, широко шагая, чтобы не потерять Беверли в толпе школьников.  
  


  
Эта история с пропажей детей уже начинала задалбывать.  
  
Буч был недоволен, что его постоянно обвиняли скорбящие, отчаявшиеся родители, которые выслеживали его в любое время суток (и охотно вымещал раздражение на сыне). Но, будто этого было мало, он ещё и начал неожиданно появляться возле школы, что никак не могло радовать Генри.  
  
— Даже не думай отвертеться от домашних дел, — сказал Буч однажды утром. — И нечего разъезжать с этим малолетним хулиганьём. Я вернусь домой ровно в три, и ты тоже будешь на месте.  
  
В итоге у Генри оставалось два варианта.  
  
Первый: не подвозить Беверли. И тогда все будут думать, что они  
  
_(он)_  
  
ей уже надоели.  
  
(Ну уж нет.)  
  
Второй: смириться, что она проведёт с остальными ещё десять или двадцать минут, или сколько было нужно, чтобы довезти её до дома.  
  
Может, раньше Генри спокойнее отнёсся бы к идее оставлять Беверли с бандой, но за последние недели он начал кое-что замечать. Ему не нравилось, как Рыгало на неё поглядывал. И как Патрик ее трогал.  
  
Так что выбора особо не оставалось.  
  
(Но если они не хотели нажить неприятностей, им стоило быстро отвезти её на место и высадить. Если они позволят себе лишнее, Генри сразу узнает; Патрик, при всей его любви к прощупыванию почвы и манипуляциям, не выдержит и начнет хвастаться.)  
  
Генри сидел и дулся, а каждый раз, когда на него кто-то смотрел, его детская недовольная мина сменялась сердитым оскалом. Утешало только то, что Беверли сразу пересела на переднее сиденье, стоило ему выйти из машины.  
  
Впрочем, у этой игры в «танцующие стулья» были и неприятные последствия: отец Генри хорошенько рассмотрел её огненно-рыжий конский хвост, когда Рыгало тронул машину с места.  
  
— У вас в машине  _девчонка?_  — спросил Буч, упершись рукой в бедро. В его взгляде было почти безвредное, весёлое удивление.  
  
Генри прикусил губу и не сказал: «Нет, блядь, манекен», хотя ему отчаянно хотелось  
  
— Теперь с вашей компанией шатается и девчонка? — Буч фыркнул. — Она, наверное, совсем отчаялась. Осподи-сусе.  
  
Генри подождал: он успел сделать вдох и выдох, потом снова вдох и выдох, не поднимая глаз. Буч замолчал. Вроде было безопасно, и Генри двинулся с места…   
  
… но на плечо опустилась рука и дёрнула назад с такой силой, что каблуки его башмаков взрыхлили гравий, и Генри чуть не упал.  
  
— Ты что-то  _делал_  с ней, пацан?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — быстро ответил Генри, но, кажется, снова сказал не то, что от него хотели услышать. На лице его отца появилась хитрая ухмылка, напоминающая густую чёрную патоку.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Разве тебе справиться с такой девчонкой.  
  


  
Не изменилось только одно — ланч они ели порознь.  
  
Генри никогда не видел Беверли во дворе во время ланча. Когда они начали вместе зависать, она всё равно не появилась. (Это было хорошо. Одно дело, если бы она водила компанию с девчонками. Но единственными, с кем он заставал Беверли в последнее время, были Элли Грейгер, этот ходячий мешок с картошкой, и слюнтяй Заика Денбро. Если бы Генри застукал её с Денбро, пришлось бы позаботиться, чтобы тот остался заикой, даже когда станет взрослым.)  
  
Наверное, Виктор заметил, что Генри прочёсывает взглядом школьный двор, потому что сказал:  
  
— Она, наверное, прячется в туалете. Я имею в виду, во время ланча.  
  
Вместо благодарности Генри смерил его сердитым взлядом:  
  
— А  _ты_  откуда знаешь? Она тебе сказала?  
  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Вик, сразу встревожившись. Это заметил Патрик и разразился высоким смехом. — Я… я просто слышал, как Грета Кин говорила, что там кто-то прячется. А раз уж Грета с подружками взялись доводить её по полной, я бы не удивился, если это она. Вот и всё.  
  
— О-о-о, — сказал Патрик; в его глазах зажёгся огонёк интереса. — Ты слышал, Генри? Грета Кин лезет на твою территорию. Что ты собираешься делать, вздуть девчонок? Наподдать всей команде хоккея на траве?  
  
— Эта Кин — настоящая верзила, — подхватил Рыгало. — Будь поосторожнее, Генри.  
  
И они с Патриком разразились громким, противным хохотом, хотя Рыгало и перестал, стоило Генри на него посмотреть. На Патрика сердитый взгляд не подействовал.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — сказал Патрик и щёлкнул своей зажигалкой. Небрежно, будто и не на школьном дворе.  
  
Этого жеста хватило, чтобы привлечь внимание миссис Дуглас, стоявшей на противоположной стороне двора.  
  
Они с Генри посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
Курить в школе запрещалось, хотя некоторые особо дёрганые учителя время от времени тайком покуривали сами, причём не просто в учительской, а за трибунами спортивной площадки, как старшеклассники, не верящие в свою смелость. Миссис Дуглас, прижимая к груди планшет с зажимом для бумаг, направилась к Генри и его компании, замедлила шаг рядом с деревом, возле которого они улеглись…  
  
… и прошла мимо, крепко сжав губы, превратившиеся в тонкую линию.  
  
— Хочешь показать этим девчонкам? Поджечь рюкзаки с инвентарём? Только представь, все эти дорогие штуки…  
  
— Заткнись, блядь, — сказал Генри.  
  


  
Генри ещё в холле шепнул остальным, чтобы сегодня они проваливали пораньше. Сказал Рыгалу, куда отвезти его и Беверли. Когда он рассказал о своих планах, то заметил, какими кислыми сделались лица у всей банды. Что ж, одни умели скрывать чувства лучше, другие хуже.  
  
Наконец всё случится.  
  
Генри немного успокоил их самолюбие, пообещав, что завтра подробно всё расскажет. Судя по ухмылкам Рыгала и Патрика, им этого хватило. Честно говоря, Генри не был в восторге от постоянной мрачной мины Виктора, но она была такой же привычной, как его платиновые волосы или брекеты. Поэтому Генри решил не обращать внимания, особенно с учётом того, что Беверли встретила их у его шкафчика — в первый раз с тех пор, как они начали тусить вместе.  
  
Она шла рядом с Генри, когда они выходили из школы, и это казалось таким  _естественным_ , таким необходимым. Будто её место было возле него.  
  
Заика Денбро и астматик Каспбрак смотрели на их пятёрку, выходящую из школы. В их взглядах было не больше радости, чем при виде похоронной процессии.  
  
Генри был в таком хорошем настроении, что только насмешливо улыбнулся, проходя мимо них. Он был слишком занят: восхищался, как солнце подсвечивало её волосы, когда она шла, превращало их в пылающий костёр.  
  
_Размечтались, говнюки,_  — почти с теплом подумал Генри.  
  
Эйфория не исчезала всё время, пока они ехали в машине, ведь Генри не позволил этому чувству угаснуть: он действовал почти на автопилоте, пока они не оказались одни у карьера.  
  
А там он не стал терять время.  
  
Её губы оказались мягкими. Он знал, что так и будет. Так и должно было быть. Он почувствовал вкус малинового бальзама для губ, запах мыла «Ирландская весна», мятного шампуня, сигаретного дыма и чего-то ещё, слегка пряного —  _её_.  
  
_Это и будет мой первый поцелуй,_  — решил он и жадно запустил руку в её волосы, наслаждаясь тем, как ее кудри скользят между пальцев, опутывают их.  
  
Только этот поцелуй считался. Он был нормальным, настоящим, а если кто-то хоть намекнёт, что не согласен, этот кто-то свои зубы с кровью выплюнет…  
  
И как раз в ту секунду, когда Генри заметил, что она не отвечает на поцелуй, Беверли попыталась сбросить его руку.  
  
_Нет._  
  
Он сильнее сжал её запястье.  
  
_Она знает,_  — подсказал голосок в его голове. —  _Она чувствует на тебе его запах. Ты им весь пропах._  
  
_Нет,_  — мысленно ответил Генри, —  _иди нахер, она не знает, откуда ей знать..._  
  
Беверли снова попыталась вырвать руку, в этот раз настойчивее. Ещё немного — и она начала бы открыто отбиваться. Слишком униженный, чтобы сделать что-то ещё, Генри закрыл глаза и бессильно отпустил её руку.  
  
Хватало того, что она попыталась его оттолкнуть. Но этот взгляд, в котором было заметно чувство, невероятно близкое к жалости…  
  
Он больше ни секунды не мог вынести такой взгляд.  
  
— Извини.  
  
А теперь она, блядь,  _извинялась!_  
  
Генри хотелось рассмеяться. Смеяться, и смеяться, и смеяться, пока не начнёт кашлять кровью, и жалость в её глазах сменится страхом, она будет смотреть так, как и должна. Как все должны на него смотреть.  
  
Но тут у него подогнулись колени.  
  
_Я-то думал, ноги не держат, пока целуешься, а не потом,_  — подумал Генри, и странное веселье, которое он почувствовал, сменилось чем-то злобным.  
  
Он ещё долго так сидел.  
  


  
Генри проснулся от настойчивого стука во входную дверь.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что это ему не снится; что ничего не исчезнет, если вжаться лицом в подушку и подождать, когда всё пройдёт.  
  
Уже недовольный, он прошёл в гостиную и так распахнул пинком дверь с защитной сеткой, что чуть не сорвал её с петель. Патрик без предупреждения проскользнул мимо него в комнату. Вик и Белч хотя бы потрудились подождать, пока Генри отойдёт с дороги и усядется на потёртый диван. Цветы на обивке вылиняли и стали такими бесформенными, что скорее напоминали о месте преступления, чем об узоре, подходящем для мебели.  
  
Генри посмотрел на видавшие виды дедушкины часы, стоявшие в углу среди старых газет и пустых картонок от еды на вынос. Десять двадцать. Буч, которому в тот день надо было на работу к десяти, давно ушёл. (Тот факт, что отец Генри не принялся орать, чтобы тот поднял ленивую задницу и открыл эту сраную дверь, сам по себе был подсказкой.)  
  
Уговор был, что Генри всё подробно расскажет, когда они встретятся в обычное время. Но они обычно собирались, когда было уже далеко за полдень. Рыгало, который по субботам вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы разнести газеты, потом никогда не мог снова заснуть и не находил места из-за переполнявшей его энергии.  
  
У остальных двоих такого оправдания не было.  
  
Патрик сел рядом с Генри, и его длинные конечности заняли больше половины дивана.  
  
— И как оно было?  
  
—  _Что?_  — нахмурившись, спросил Генри.  
  
Его явное недовольство не смутило Патрика. Он беззаботно провёл рукой по спинке дивана, демонстрируя новую коллекцию браслетов, обвивших хилое запястье. В центре был тот, который он несколько недель назад получил от Беверли. Будто жемчужина короны.  
  
(Внезапно Генри почувствовал нелепое желание коснуться кожаного каффа, который он не снял перед сном; вместо этого он сжал кулаки.)  
  
— Встреча  _гёрлскаутов_ , — ответил Патрик. — Как прошло?  
  
Генри уставился на лоскут обоев, отставших от стены напротив, и принялся лихорадочно соображать. Он самым глупым образом не сочинил вчера никакой байки. Слишком долго бил кулаками по камням, стволам деревьев и остальному, что подвернулось под руку, пока не поранил себя настолько, что даже его папаша был бы доволен. Костяшки до сих пор болели.  
  
Рыгало подался вперёд и широко раскрыл глаза, полные нетерпения. Вик смотрел в сторону, но Генри знал, что ему тоже не терпится услышать все подробности. Лицемерный маленький говнюк.  
  
Патрик ухмыльнулся такому красноречивому молчанию:  
  
— Что, так плохо?  
  
— Нет, — Генри обвёл всех хмурым взглядом, прежде чем они успели докопаться до лишнего. — Было, блядь, невероятно. Она и правда умеет...   
  
Он сделал несколько ленивых движений рукой над ширинкой. Он слишком устал — был слишком расстроен, — чтобы врать изобретательнее.  
  
Но оказалось, что это неважно.  
  
Генри умел врать, поэтому знал, что плохое настроение и боль из-за отказа не удалось скрыть полностью: они были заметны по поникшим плечам, по каждой клеточке тела. Но остальным приспичило услышать рассказ, любую историю: еще вчера они, разочарованные, что он предъявил свои законные права, против воли смирились, когда он обещал рассказать самые мерзкие подробности. И теперь им хотелось узнать что-то новенькое, но не из смятых страниц порнографического журнала или роликов по зашифрованному каналу телевизора. Такая мелочь, как неправдоподобность, не могла помешать.  
  
На веснушчатом лице Рыгала появилась ухмылка, доказавшая, что Генри не ошибся.  
  
— Уверен, она всё умеет.  
  
Патрик провёл языком по зубам и придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Но, — продолжил Генри, отодвигаясь, — я рад, что всё закончилось. Она стала слишком  _приставучей_.  
  
Рыгало грубо захохотал.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага. Она думала, мы теперь встречаемся, или какое там дерьмо ещё пришло ей в голову. Мне такое не нужно.  
  
Виктор слегка прищурился — но, поскольку его ноги нравились ему не переломанными, промолчал.  
  
Рыгало нахмурился, словно пытался решить особо сложную задачу по математике (ему пришлось проходить курс повторно).  
  
— А что ты…  
  
— Значит, с этим покончено, — тихо перебил Патрик. Генри не понравились опасные нотки в его голосе, но он всё равно кивнул.  
  
— Да. Блядь, конечно.  
  
— Значит, — продолжил Патрик ещё тише, — ты не будешь возражать, если мы подберём твои объедки?  
  
Три пары глаз ожидающе смотрели на Генри.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — рявкнул Генри, не подумав. Патрик улыбнулся ленивой, кривой улыбкой, которая делала его похожим на подгнившего хэллоуинского Джека.  
  
— То есть, — добавил Генри, немного слишком небрежно, — если хотите, ладно. Только учтите, она потом начнет таскаться за вами, и от неё будет куча проблем. Ну, вы в курсе, о чём я.  
  
Рыгало, казалось, не понимал, как такая перспектива может быть плохой.  
  
— Да, конечно, в курсе, — быстро сказал Виктор, взглядом не дав Рыгалу заговорить. Тот пожал плечами и вздохнул:  
  
— Ладно. Как скажете.  
  
У Патрика заблестели глаза.  
  
_Июль 1989_  
  
Она сама виновата.  
  
Если бы она не была такой динамщицей, Генри бы не поддался бы её уловкам. Ему бы не пришлось врать остальным.  
  
Но всё было так, как было.   
  
Теперь она стояла и смотрела так зло, как никогда раньше.  
  
(Когда до неё впервые дошли слухи, то её глаза вспыхнули яростью; тогда она отвесила ему любовный шлепок, и Виктор сразу оттащил её, ухватив за воротник милого платья в цветочек, поэтому обошлось без крови.)  
  
А сейчас всё было по-другому.  
  
Кто, блядь, её вообще просил вмешиваться? Она хоть знала Хэнлона? И с чего она вообще решила подлизаться к Денбро и остальным говнюкам, будто они могли справиться с такой девчонкой?  
  
_(будто они лучше,_ достойнее _, чем...)  
  
_ Он отогнал эту мысль и позволил себе улыбнуться. Он как раз разогревался, бросаясь оскорблениями, когда Жиробас Хэнском швырнул ему в лицо зазубренный камень и сбил с ног.  
  
Эти ненадёжные говнюки, Сэдлер, Джаггермайер и Гордон, слиняли несколько месяцев назад. Если бы они или Хокстеттер были с ними, может, сейчас силы были бы равными.  
  
Патрик пропал несколько недель назад. Может, Генри стоило обеспокоиться, но он чувствовал только смесь дикого облегчения (больше никакой опасности, что чокнутый разболтает о нескольких случаях) и раздражения: Патрика не было рядом, хотя он пригодился бы в войне, которую они так быстро проигрывали.  
  
Рыгало был сильным противником в любой игре, похожей на бейсбол, как в школе Дерри, так и на поле братьев Такеров, да и Вика нельзя было назвать плохим питчером. Но всё быстро превращалось в мясорубку.  
  
И, конечно,  _она_  возглавила эту драку.  
  
Однажды, прошлой осенью, они вместе стреляли по бутылкам.  
  
Это было после полудня, в одну из тех благословенных суббот, когда Буч уезжал в участок пораньше и Генри объявлял себя хозяином всех земель, лежащих возле дома Бауэрсов.  
  
Беверли не обратила внимания на сердитые возражения и выдернула рогатку у него из рук; остальные перестали посмеиваться, когда начали понимать, как она умеет стрелять. Она показала ему, как лучше держать рогатку, как наклониться, чтобы лучше попадать, а потом начала метко сбивать солдатиков, стоявших в ряд на гусенице танка, при этом даже не стараясь.  
  
Когда Беверли брала в руки рогатку, она становилась проворной. Опасной. Когда она целилась, её лицо было спокойным, невозмутимым. Но его выражение резко отличалось от ярости, даже жестокости, легко читающейся в каждом выстреле. Будто она представляла на месте мишеней что-то другое — кого-то другого.  
  
Это испугало Генри (не то чтобы он был готов в этом признаться), но и разожгло внутри непонятное чувство, яркое и тёплое. Он подумал — возможно, это было восхищение. Но признаться в нём он был готов не больше, чем в страхе.  
  
Он позорно разинул рот, когда Беверли отдала ему рогатку и ободряюще кивнула:  
  
— Попробуй.  
  
Но в этот раз она справлялась без рогатки. Нет, сэр, рогатка была ей ни к чему. Прищурив глаза, полные ненависти, она бросала в их сторону камень за камнем. Иногда в Вика. Иногда в Рыгала.  
  
Но чаще всего в него.  
  
Когда Генри в тот день таки доковылял до дома, гнев на бросивших его Вика и Рыгала сменился страхом, что Буч вернётся раньше и увидит кровь на его лице, порезы на руках и, может, решит добавить ещё, чтобы преподать урок.  
  
Генри быстро смыл кровь, которая успела засохнуть на его лице, шее и голых руках; переплетение струек напоминало паутину.  
  
Самая большая рана криво проходила над бровью. Её первый бросок.  
  
Генри кое-как заклеил рану, используя скомканную ткань и бумажную перфоленту. От открытого пореза остался бы шрам.   
  
Синяки проходят. Генри знал это не хуже, а может, даже лучше других. И правда, в течение следующих недель они посветлели и исчезли.  
  
Шрам остался.


End file.
